Picking up the Pieces
by RosettaStone123
Summary: Sequel to Broken Bodies and Shattered Souls. 5 years have passed since the war ended but Hermione has withdrawn from her friends to pursue a dangerous career with the Ministry in hopes of forgetting Fleur Delacour. But Ginny and Luna won't let her go easily.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. Sorry about the wait but i had serious writers block on where to continue on from Broken Bodies and Shattered Souls. But now I'm back and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"I need your help"<p>

Cold brown eyes opened and focused on the raven haired young man stepping out of her fireplace. Showing no signs of emotion at the man's sudden intrusion into her living room, Hermione silently tilted her head at the famous Auror. Taking the action as a sign to continue with his request Harry Potter inhaled deeply before exhaling.

"I really wish I didn't have to ask you this but I need you to take care of Ginny for the next few months" Frowning in confusion at his request Hermione waited for him to elaborate.

"She's in danger Hermione and there isn't anyone I can trust to keep her safe back in London" Frowning, Hermione diverted her attention to focus somewhere other than the man in front of her.

Feeling the sofa dip as Harry sat next to her Hermione remained determined to not look at him so instead she kept her eyes focused on the wall.

"What kind of danger is she in?" asked Hermione, breaking the awkward silence between them. Releasing a sigh, Harry took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his noise.

"I'm not sure…everyone in the Department has been receiving threatening howlers though we have no way of finding out who sent them. Some of my top Aurors, the very best are being killed while out on missions but here's the real kick…all of the cases that they were investigating have no connections with each other"

Narrowing her eyes thoughtfully Hermione couldn't help but wonder why Harry would ask her of all people to look after his wife at such a dangerous time. The last time she had seen Ginny was at her and Harry's wedding two years ago and even then it had been brief. Hermione flinched as Harry gently grazed his fingers over her hand and his green eyes filled with sorrow as she pulled away from him.

It had hurt them all when Hermione had opted for a reclusive existence, keeping them all at an arms length. The war had changed the confident, intelligent brunette into a shadow of her former self and it pained him even now, after five years, to see her eyes so empty. No one knew exactly what she did for a living. All Harry knew was that she was part of the Ministry but that was the extent of his knowledge.

"What does Ginny have to say about this arrangement?" she queried.

"She understands that it's for the best but she refuses to intrude on you if you don't want her here" A small flicker of guilt settled in Hermione's stomach as she was tempted to reject her best friends cry for help. She had been alone all this time with nothing but her work to distract her from her heartbroken misery and she didn't like the idea of someone invading her privacy. But she couldn't bring herself to reject Harry or Ginny when they needed help.

"I'll look after her Harry" the relief that the young man felt at her acceptance was indescribable, the anxiety that he had felt twisting in his stomach finally ceased and he released a deep sigh of relief as a smile formed on his pale face.

"Thank you Hermione…it definitely makes me feel better knowing that you'll be looking after her while I'm trying to sort this mess out" Nodding her head she got up from her seat and withdrew her wand from inside the sleeve of her sweater, pointing the smooth wood at her fireplace she used her knowledge of silent magic to repel the wards that stopped everyone but those who frequented her home from Flooing into her living room.

"What time will she be arriving?" she asked as she glanced back at Harry. Flicking out his wrist he glanced at his watch.

"If it's convenient I'll bring her here around 8pm?" Nodding, Hermione placed her wand back inside her sleeve.

"I have work that I need to tend to. If I'm not here when you both arrive please make yourselves comfortable until I return" before Harry could say anything further Hermione turned and walked out of the living room without another word.

Even he didn't need someone to spell it out to him that their conversation was over. But he couldn't help but feel sad as he watched his best friend vanish from his sight. That was the longest conversation he had had with her in five years and it bothered him greatly. Getting up from the sofa he approached the fireplace, throwing a farewell over his shoulder he received no reply. Frowning sadly at the lack of response he used the Floo network to take him home.

His home. A place filled with warmth and laughter. So different to the cold and lonely feel of Hermione's home.

* * *

><p>Okay well I hoped you enjoyed the beginning of the story. I know you're probably wondering what's happened between Hermione and Fleur but trust me all will be revealed in time and I think you'll really enjoy what I have planned for this. Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"The potion isn't working"

Glancing up from her paperwork, Dr. Luna Lovegood watched as Hermione Granger entered her office. Disappointment filled the blonde haired doctors pale blue eyes at the news as Hermione sat herself in the chair in front of her desk. She had been so certain of that particular combination.

"Any side-effects?" queried Luna as focused all of her attention on the pale brunette in front of her, noting that Hermione had lost weight since their last meeting a fortnight ago.

Releasing a sigh, Hermione began to list off the side-effects Luna's recent experiment with medicinal potions had had on her. For years Hermione had been blighted with frequent, agonizing episodes of excruciating pain. Episodes that Luna had likened to seizures or epileptic fits but at the same time were neither. There was no warning when an episode was about to take place and Luna had only ever seen it happen to Hermione once. And it had truly frightened her.

"It doesn't stop the pain; I think it encourages the episodes…I've had roughly five or six since I started it. I've also had headaches and temporary loss of feeling in my right hand"

Luna nodded as she listened. Her heart bled for Hermione; it seemed that the brunette was destined to find no peace from pain and suffering. But still there was hope.

"I'll get to work on another potion" stated Luna. The brunette merely turned to observe the nice view that Luna's office provided. Neither of them spoke for a good few minutes, only the sound of Luna's quill scratching away at paper as she made notes filled the room.

"Why won't you give up?" whispered Hermione. The sound of writing stopped as Luna looked up from her notes to stare at Hermione. The brunette continued to avoid Luna's eyes by looking out the window but Hermione's facial features remained neutral.

"Because you're my friend Hermione and I want to help you" Her words received no visible reaction from the brunette who remained stoic. Silence once again filled the room as Luna struggled to read the young woman in front of her. Luna was naturally gifted in the art of reading peoples emotions and body language, a gift she had worked on for many years. But the once usually open book that was Hermione Granger had been closed and locked up tight and now…now she gave away nothing.

"I'll go back to taking morphine until you've found something else" stated Hermione as she got up from her seat. The brunette watched with a blank gaze as Luna shot up from her seat with an alarmed look on her face.

"Hermione please don't…take one of our potions for pain relief or sleeping potions, just please don't use that" She was worried and she had a right to be. A few years ago Hermione had overdosed on the drug and had come very close to dying; if it hadn't been for Luna's insistence that she have a door key to Hermione's house the brunette wouldn't be standing in front of her today. But to this day Luna still wasn't certain whether the overdose had been accidental or on purpose and she truly didn't see the point in asking for Hermione would never answer her.

A flicker of guilt flashed across Hermione's face, she had forgotten all about that incident and how much it had frightened Luna. Nodding her head Hermione agreed to take some of Luna's potions instead. She would only resort to the morphine if the pain grew to intolerable amounts but she would suffer the aches just so Luna wouldn't worry about her.

"I need to go…things to do" stated Hermione as she turned and departed from Luna's office, unaware of the concerned blue eyes that followed after her.

* * *

><p>Apparating into her room, Hermione placed the small bag of potions onto her nightstand. Releasing a tired sigh she glanced at her alarm clock and noted that the time was 9pm. Closing her eyes she focused on the sound of chatter that emitted from her downstairs living room. Harry and Ginny no doubt.<p>

She was in no mood to entertain guests. She was never in the mood for company but she had to suck it up she supposed. Ignoring the simmering burn of frustration and impatience she departed from her bedroom and silently made her way down the stairs to the living room.

Standing in the doorway she leaned against the door frame and watched the scene before with next to no interest whatsoever. Harry was currently holding Ginny in a tight embrace while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. To anyone else it would've reminded them of a sickening Romantic/Comedy scene; to Hermione it generated not a thread of emotion. Turning so to not disturb them her chance for escape was ruined when Harry noticed her retreating form.

"Hermione" immediately she stilled and turned to look at him in acknowledgment.

"Sorry I was just leaving, something's come up at work" he stated with a thoughtful frown as Hermione walked into the room with a blank look on her face. Ginny's face lit up at the sight of the intelligent brunette, without any warning she wrapped her arms around Hermione's slender neck. Harry noticed the widening of Hermione's eyes at the sudden physical contact and watched her whole body tense up in Ginny's embrace.

Ginny felt every muscle in her friends body tighten beneath her touch and she slowly pulled away with a concerned/confused expression. The brunette's body slowly relaxed once Ginny released her, clearing her throat she turned her attention to Harry as he spoke.

"Thanks again Hermione for letting Ginny stay here…it shouldn't be too long before we've found the person responsible"

"She's welcome here for as long as it takes" stated Hermione. Harry smiled appreciatively.

"Only if it's not too much trouble for you 'Mione" turning her attention to the youngest Weasley Hermione observed the red head. She had changed since she had last seen her, her hair was shorter, cut to just below her shoulders, her face thinner though not in an unhealthy way and the years of being a Quidditch star had certainly aided her to maintain an athletic build.

"It's no trouble at all"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter. Please review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione sat back in her chair and released a sigh. She had been going over her papers for God knows how long and she wasn't making any progress. The sound of her door creaking open captured her attention but she refused to turn to see who it was, it could only be one person after all.

"Hey…is it alright if I come in?" asked Ginny as she stood in the doorway, uncertain whether Hermione would want her to just barge into her study unannounced. Frowning slightly, Hermione had grown unaccustomed to company and so wasn't sure how to ease her clearly nervous guest. Glancing at her watch she noted that she had been occupied with her work for a good four hours.

"How have you been? It's been so long since we've last spoken" Shrugging her shoulders Hermione collected her papers together before standing and turning her full attention to Mrs. Potter.

"Have you eaten?" asked Hermione, deliberately avoiding the question. Ginny shook her head, placing her documents inside her desk draw Hermione approached the red head. As Hermione drew closer Ginny stepped aside to give her room to walk through the door.

"What would you like?" asked Hermione as she continued to walk past the red head and towards the living room.

"I'm not fussed. Anything will do" they entered the living room where Hermione picked up a take-away menu, Chinese. Passing the menu to Ginny the brunette then proceeded towards the kitchen. With a quick glance at the printed information, Ginny knew exactly what she was going to order.

Within mere seconds Hermione re-entered the living room with two wine glasses and a bottle of what appeared to be red wine. Placing them on her glass table she sat on her sofa and glanced up at Ginny.

"Have you decided what you're going to order?" she asked as she proceeded to pour the wine.

"Yep…what are you going to have?" asked Ginny as she took her place next to the brunette.

"I'm not hungry" answered Hermione as she took hold of her glass and leaned back into the sofa. She ignored the concerned eyes that stared at her and took a sip of her wine.

"It's rude to stare Ginny" the sound of Hermione's clipped tone forced a frown to form on the red heads face. Silence enveloped them, Ginny lost in her thoughts on how best to communicate the cold young woman next to her and Hermione simply enjoying the taste of her wine. From the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed Ginny reaching into her bag and pulling out what appeared to be an envelope. Listening intently to Ginny sigh, Hermione tried to interpret whether Ginny was nervous or annoyed.

"This is for you" stated Ginny as she held out the letter for Hermione. Taking the letter from Ginny the brunette recognized the handwriting immediately. Watching Hermione open the letter and read its contents, Ginny waited for Hermione to finish reading before voicing her opinion.

_Hermione, _

_I know I'm probably the last person on the planet that you want to hear from but please don't throw away this letter until you've read what I have to say. _

_I know that I've played a part in hurting you and I deserve nothing from you but I'm not writing to ask you to forgive me. I'm asking for you to forgive Fleur. She loves you and I realize now that by coming between you both I've managed to hurt her deeper than I ever imagined possible. She's truly heartbroken without you, I don't know if her Veela nature makes it worse for her than it would for anyone else but I'm scared that it's making her ill. _

_She won't forgive herself for hurting you and believes she deserves to suffer but please I am begging you to put a stop to this. I can't stand to see her suffer like this and you're the only person that has ever been able to understand her in ways that I never could. _

_Please just think about it._

_Bill_

Folding the letter, Hermione put it back inside the envelope before placing it on the table and picking up her glass of wine. Ginny watched as the brunette downed the full glass in one gulp.

"You okay?" asked Ginny. Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly at the question. Was she okay? She didn't know how to answer that question. She felt something tug at her heart when she read that Fleur had been suffering but she immediately scolded herself for it meant that the Veela still affected her.

"Fine" answered Hermione

Looking towards Ginny, Hermione gazed at her thoughtfully. She couldn't help but wonder just how much the red head knew of her past relationship with the Veela if she knew anything at all. Mentally shaking her head she banished the thoughts from her tired mind. She didn't want to deal with this now; all she wanted was to forget the past and all the pain and misery that accompanied it.

"I'm going to bed…feel free to do as you wish" stated Hermione as she got up and departed from the room without a second glance, leaving behind a worried red head.

* * *

><p>Lying on her back, Ginny stared up at the ceiling with her hand behind her head. It had to be the early hours of the morning and yet she couldn't get to sleep. She thought about the situation with Hermione and how much the brunette had changed. It felt like a lifetime ago when she was best friends with the intelligent witch. Just seeing Hermione again gave her hope that they could once again return to how they once were.<p>

However, that hope had dwindled rapidly once Ginny realized just how much Hermione had changed. She barely recognized the woman as her once closest friend. She couldn't believe how thin Hermione had become, granted Hermione had never been a big girl nor athletic but now she look horribly malnourished. Nor could she believe how cold and unreadable Hermione had become.

Harry had never told her what had happened to Hermione during the time they spent searching for Horcruxes because in all honesty he didn't know the full story. The only other person who knew anything apart from the one sleeping in the room next to her was Fleur and the one time Ginny had asked her about Hermione the pain that had invaded the blonde haired woman's eyes had been unbearable and Fleur had avoided answering the question by changing the topic.

The sound of pained groans knocked Ginny from her thoughts. Listening for a few moments Ginny realized that the noises were coming from Hermione's room. Rushing out of her room she faltered as she stood in front of Hermione's closed bedroom door. She didn't know what to do: should she barge in and check on Hermione? Or should she knock? Or should she simply leave Hermione alone? Another pained moaned echoed from within the room and Ginny immediately struck option three from her list.

Knocking on the door, Ginny heard a weak "Go away" followed by a whimper. Refusing to leave Ginny opened the door and entered the room.

Through half-lidded eyes Hermione tried her best to send an angry glare towards Ginny as the red head approached her but her glare looked more like a grimace. With her arms wrapped around her thin abdomen, her nails dug into her sides as another wave of pain raked through her. Sweat covered her as her body trembled.

"Shit 'Mione what's happening? What can I do to help?" asked Ginny fearfully as she knelt down next to the bed so she was level with Hermione. Merlin she had never seen someone in so much pain for no apparent reason.

"Potion…over there" Glancing to the bedside table, Ginny picked up a vial and held it in front of Hermione.

"This one?" Nodding her head; Hermione unwrapped her arm from her body and reached for the vial. Opening it for her, Ginny handed over the potion and watched Hermione swallow the contents before taking back the glass and putting it back on the table. The brunette turned so she was lying on her back.

"Thank you" whispered Hermione tiredly as she closed her eyes. Ginny watched the brunettes entire body relax after a few moments and her breathing even out. Grabbing hold of Hermione's hand, Ginny couldn't stop her hands from shaking and she tried to quell her racing heart.

"Hermione what the fuck has happened to you?" asked Ginny as her eyes roamed over the scars that were viewable thanks to Hermione's sleeveless top. Her collar and upper chest were marked horribly with multiple pale scars, some long and thin while others were huge a jagged. There were scars that ran along her shoulders and arms. Every inch of the brunette was scarred and that was only from what Ginny could see.

Where the hell did all these scars come from?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry about the wait my computer broke and I've only just got it back from the repair shop. Please review this chapter cause the chapter will explain alot. Thanks :)

* * *

><p>Slowly opening her eyes the first thing that registered with Ginny was the fact that Hermione was sitting at her desk in front of her. The next thing she noticed was that she was lying in Hermione's bed. The brunette was bent forward and the sound of a quill scratching against parchment echoed throughout the room. Opting to remain silent, Ginny observed her friend with reserved concern. The simple black top that Hermione was wearing was so baggy on her, making the woman look like a child lost in someone else's clothing. Due to her posture, her spine and shoulder blades almost protruded out of the thin fabric. The brunette leaned back into her seat and released a tired sigh. After a few moments the brunette glanced over her shoulder and noticed that her guest was awake.<p>

"How long have you been awake?" questioned Hermione softly.

"Not long. A few minutes at the most" the red head replied. Getting up from her chair, Hermione stood in front of Ginny, her body fully facing the red head.

"I'd prefer it if you kept what you saw last night to yourself. I don't want it to become common knowledge" Ginny sat up and looked up at Hermione.

"What happened last night Hermione? You were in so much pain and I couldn't find a cause for it" Breaking eye contact, Hermione looked away from the red head, opting to stare at the floor instead.

"I don't know what causes the fits like the one you saw last night" whispered Hermione. The red heads eyes widened at the admission.

"And the scars?" the moment the question left her lips Ginny could've swore that she saw Hermione go a shade paler and immediately regretted asking.

"Everyone has scars…just some of us have more than others" stated Hermione coldly as she struggled to suppress the memoires of the war. She did not want to get into this with Ginny, hell she didn't want to ever divulge the true horrors that she experienced during the war. The memories of what had been done to her and what she had been made to do were just too much for her to deal with.

"You're right; everyone has scars 'Mione. But not everyone decided to push away the people who loved them to try and deal with the pain all alone" Ginny didn't know why she was picking a fight with Hermione now. She was worried about her friend's health, those scars were horrible and no one had any idea of how they got on Hermione. Ginny could read between the lines and see that the fit of agony that she had witnessed Hermione go through wasn't the first.

She was tired of the constant guilt that she felt. Ginny had always felt that if they had tried harder then maybe Hermione would've stayed with them instead of disappearing into secrecy. Out of all of them Hermione had been the only one to deal with her pain alone and she didn't deserve that but what could they have done when they had spent years simply searching for their friend.

No. It was time that Hermione Granger finally learned the consequences of her actions.

"I didn't have a choice…I had to deal with this alone" snarled Hermione as she felt the familiar bitterness and anger simmer in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes you did Hermione. We would've helped you if you had let us. We would've done anything for you but instead you vanished from our lives and only answered our calls when we needed you. Do you have any idea what you put us through the night you just upped and vanished from your hospital room? We were absolutely petrified that someone had kidnapped you"

"I didn't ask any of you to care!" barked Hermione as guilt burned within her eyes. If Ginny wanted to make her feel guilty then she needn't bother. For years the guilt of making her former friends suffer because of her actions had bothered her and for a long time now she had felt so unworthy of their care that she couldn't bare it when it was shown to her.

"How could we not care about you Hermione? After everything you had done for us did you think we would simply forget about you? Don't you think that I still remember how you pulled me out the way as the ceiling fell towards us? Don't you think that Harry remembers all the times you helped him when he needed you? And what about Fleur…"

"Don't bring Fleur into this" spat Hermione as her heart tightened painfully in her chest

"Why can't I? The woman has been nothing but a shadow of herself since you left. You don't even know how much she cried when she found out you were gone. She was inconsolable hell she still is to a degree. You weren't there during her preg…"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" roared Hermione. Being as dense as a Weasley could be sometimes even Ginny could hear the anguish in Hermione's voice. The silence that filled the room was almost deafening as tears fell down Hermione's cheeks. The guilt that Ginny felt at seeing the amount of grief and heartache she had brought to the surface from within Hermione was unbearable and she couldn't help but think that maybe she should've kept her mouth shut.

"'Mione I'm…"

"I-I couldn't bare it Ginny, knowing that the woman I loved was having your brother's baby"

* * *

><p>Hopefully that has answered some of your questions about why Hermione is no longer with Fleur :) I am evil but I love it :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall work harder to update this story more regularly now that my computer is back from repair. Please review<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry about the wait just got promoted at work so naturally got a lot more shifts to deal with :) Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please reviews are always appreciated :)

* * *

><p>Sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed Ginny struggled to process the idea of Hermione loving Fleur Delacour. Never, not in a million years would she have guessed that Hermione was that inclined towards women but to hear that the brunette had been in love with Fleur? It just seemed so…so surreal. Looking up at Hermione her heart tugged as she really looked at her friend as if seeing her for the first time. The young woman's heartbroken expression, coupled with her pale skin and sunken, sad brown eyes gave the image of someone who had nothing left to live for; who had given up because the one person who kept her going had hurt her in the worst way possible. And it frightened her. What if Hermione one day decided it wasn't worth it anymore and did something stupid to herself?<p>

Ginny could feel herself tense up as defiance rose within her at the idea. The hell she was going to give Hermione the opportunity to do herself in. She just had to figure out how to get through the brunettes icy shields and make her see sense. And the only way she was going to figure it out was if she had all the information at her disposal so she could appeal to Hermione's reasoning rather than her broken heart. But there was one thing that bothered her and that was her brother's part in all of this. Had he already known about Hermione and Fleur before sleeping with the French Veela? And what about Fleur? Had she really loved the intelligent Gryffindor at all or had she simply used the brunette for her own ends until Bill showed up?

"Hermione what happened between you and Fleur?" asked Ginny. The way Hermione composed her facial features, giving away nothing except a blank look told Ginny before the brunette even answered her that she wasn't going to get anywhere.

"It doesn't matter" stated Hermione as she suppressed her emotions, cursing herself for reacting the way she had mere moments ago. There was no point in bringing up the past, what good would it do her anyway? Fleur didn't want her that much was painfully obvious. God she had been such a fool to think the Veela would want her when the ever handsome Bill was sniffing around her like a love sick puppy.

"That's not true and you know it. I know there's something you're not telling me Hermione. I can tell that Fleur having my brother's baby hurt you in the worst possible way…I just don't understand why you didn't trust the rest of us to help you"

Fire danced within Hermione's brown eyes. She didn't understand why Ginny or anyone for that matter thought she needed help and it made her blood boil. She had managed just fine on her own for the last five years, six if she included her time in solitude during the war. What help could anyone offer her anyway. She was already resigned to live out the rest of her life, however long or short it may be due to the nature of her work, why couldn't everyone just leave her to her own devices.

"I don't need help" stated Hermione, forcing herself to keep a leash on her temper. The look on Ginny's face told her that the red head didn't believe her which only served to anger the brunette further and for the life of her she didn't know why. So what if Ginny didn't believe her, did it really matter? In a few days the red head would be out of her house and out of her life again once Harry dealt with whatever threat there was.

"You don't need help? So what was last night then hmmm? You're seriously going to stand there and tell me that last night you didn't need me to help you because from where I was standing you couldn't even breathe properly let alone help yourself!" Ginny was absolutely fuming. The brunette was legendarily stubborn but then again so was she. Though her tactic was low and Hermione would probably kick her out afterwards, getting the brunette angry seemed to be the only way to get her to open up and talk to her.

"For the last five years I've got along without your 'help' so what makes you think I need it now? I've seemed to manage just fine on my own thank you very much"

"Is that what you really want Hermione? To live the rest of your life alone?" asked Ginny, her voice softer this time.

"I never wanted to be alone Ginny. Things happened and I've ended up alone but I didn't plan for this to happen"

"Bullshit…you pushed us all away"

Hermione couldn't have agreed more. Though it had hurt her to do it she had pushed everyone away but she didn't regret doing it. It needed to be done, after everything that had happened during the war and then with Fleur and then with her chosen profession she would've just ended up causing more harm to the people she still cared for than good.

The sound of a sharp tapping interrupted her thoughts and drew her attention to a snowy white barn owl sitting on the window ledge with a letter in its beak. Ginny watched as Hermione approached the window, opened it and took the piece of parchment from the bird's beak before the owl flew off. Closing the window, Hermione opened the parchment and read silently. Waiting patiently for Hermione to finish, Ginny took the opportunity to think about how best to approach the issue that was Hermione Granger.

The sound of Hermione's voice quickly attracted her attention.

"Luna will be coming round soon to keep you company. I have work I need to finish and I don't want you left on your own" stated Hermione. Ginny nodded though she couldn't keep the look of confusion away from her face. Hermione and Luna were in contact with each other? Why had Luna never mentioned Hermione to her during her constant visits?

When a certain Lovegood showed she was in for the grilling of a lifetime.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey im trying to keep my promise and update as quickly as possible but also i made this chapter much longer than the others to compensate for my inability to update regularly :) hope you enjoy and please review

* * *

><p><em>Waking up in horrible pain was something she was no stranger to but no matter how many times she did the experience was never any more bearable than the last. Hissing in pain, she released a groan as she tilted her head to the side. Attempting to open her eyes, she flinched as the sudden invasion of light stung her eyes. Blinking away the tears that formed at the sensation her sight adjusted. The source of light was that of a fire burning mere meters away from her in the fireplace. Frowning, she tried to make sense of her situation. <em>

_Brushing her fingers against something rough, she tilted her head and acknowledged that the roughness came from the fact there were bandages wrapped around her torso. In fact most of her was covered in bandages. Closing her eyes she was just about to doze back off when the sound of a door opening attracted her attention. Pretending to be asleep the sound of voices held her attention. _

"_She still hasn't woke up?" Bill Weasley? _

"_Non…it 'as been a 'ole week now and zere 'as been no sign of her regaining consciousness" Fleur? An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach as she listened to Fleur's worried tone. _

"_That's hardly surprising Fleur considering that she was stabbed in the chest" The room fell silent for a few moments and Hermione seriously considered opening her eyes to at least put the French Veela's mind at ease. Until Bill started talking again. _

"_Will you tell her when she wakes up?" Tell her? Curiosity got the better of Hermione so she decided to wait to see where this went before officially 'waking up'. After a few moments of waiting for Fleur to answer his question, a masculine, impatient huff emitted from Bill. _

"_She's going to find out eventually Fleur, I mean how long do you think you'll be able to hide this from her?" Hide what? Was Fleur hurt? Was she in trouble? _

"_I know zat I 'ave to tell 'er…I just can't bare to 'urt 'er like zis William…it'll break 'er 'art" Who were they talking about? Silence was again befell the room and Hermione was struggling to remain conscious. She couldn't be sure if it was her injuries taking their toll on her but she felt so tired. But if she wanted to know what was going on then she would have to open her eyes. _

_Opening her eyes wearily the first thing she noticed was that Fleur was sitting on a chair next to her bed but the Veela was turned so she was facing Bill who was standing a foot away from her. _

"'_Ow do I tell 'er zat I am pregnant wiz your child?_

_Blinking slowly it took far longer than normal for the information to sink in. Whether that was because she had in essence just woken from a coma or whether her mind was royally fucked up she couldn't be sure but when it did Hermione wished with all her heart that she could have Bellatrix kill her all over again or just slip back into a coma and never wake up. Anything would be better than having to live with this_

_Fleur and Bill…..Fleur had slept with Bill…..Bill had slept with Fleur._

"_You're pregnant?" whispered Hermione to herself, just saying those words chipped away at what was left of her heart. Frightened blue eyes shot round to look down at her. _

"_Please…Please tell me this is just some sick joke" begged Hermione, her voice cracking as she looked up at Fleur with tears streaming down her face. _

_When no answer came that was all the confirmation Hermione needed to know that this was no joke. Turning her head away so she didn't have to look at either of them Hermione tried to stifle a sob._

_Why oh why didn't she just put an end to her misery when she had had the chance. _

* * *

><p>"Granger"<p>

Opening her eyes slowly, Hermione pulled herself out of her memories to focus on the task at hand. Turns out that Greyback hadn't been killed during the war and was in fact hiding on the outskirts of a small town just outside of Lincolnshire. Good. Now she had the opportunity to bring the disgusting creature to justice and if he accumulated a few injuries along the way it certainly wouldn't do her any harm.

"Everyone drink your potions. We don't want this nasty bastard infecting anyone with his disease now do we?"

She had already drank hers before they had apparated to Greyback's supposed location. Glancing around at the team she recognized a few faces, though despite working with them for the last four years she failed to recall who was who and which name matched which face.

"Alright, what we're gonna do is have Lennox and Travis go round and find another way into the place…" Lennox and Travis, two fairly experienced Aurors who didn't agree with the more 'politically correct' way of bringing in dangerous criminals, hence the reason they were here with her.

"Granger seeing as you know more about this guy than the rest of us I want you to pair up with newbie and keep an eye on him, want you both to apparate through the front door" Newbie? The desk boy who apparently wanted more practical experience rather than just filing paperwork all day. What was his name? She couldn't remember.

"And McElroy you're with me we're gonna follow Granger and Yates a few seconds after they go in" McElroy and Matthews. Definitely the beauty and the beast of the group. It was so easy to see that Matthews was infatuated with the lovely woman that was Eleanor McElroy. It was almost sickening watching them.

Everyone withdrew their wands from their robes and approached the run down shack in the middle of the forest. Even with it not being a full moon Greyback was still highly volatile and dangerous and Hermione couldn't help the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to go horribly wrong with this mission. Coming to a stop in front of the shack, Hermione took a deep breath before nodding at Yates and the pair apparated into the shack.

There was very little lighting to help them once they were inside. Walking forwards with her wand arm outstretched Hermione searched for the monster. The sound of wooden floor boards creaked underneath her and instantly she stopped as dread filled her heart. He surely would've heard them now. Turning her head to look at Yates she signaled for him to stop. Once he did she tried to see through the darkness.

The sound of chuckling echoed throughout the shack and before Hermione could find out where it was coming from a strong force collided with her, effectively throwing her through the nearest window.

It was going to be a long night

* * *

><p>Ginny had forgotten how much she had missed Luna. The blonde haired Healer had always been one of Ginny's most trusted friends it was just a shame that with their jobs they didn't get to see each other much.<p>

"Luna this place is amazing" the blue eyed Ravenclaw smiled softly. She had come across this restaurant a few years ago and it was nice to share it with one of her friends. She had tried countless times to get Hermione to come with her but the brunette was always occupied with work or some other prior engagement.

"It is nice. I've tried to get Hermione to come but she seems to always be busy nowadays" A thoughtful frown formed on Ginny's face. The brunette had become such an enigma, so different to the open, friendly girl she had grown up with.

"Luna I'm worried about 'Mione. I think she's really sick. The other night I was staying round hers and I found her curled up in such horrible pain but there was no reason for it…I mean she wasn't injured and didn't appear to be ill…"

Keeping ones composure in the face of conflict was a rare gift that Luna seemed to have inherited. Truthfully she yearned to tell Ginny what she had discovered about Hermione's condition, but her conscience forbade her from doing so. Hermione had made it crystal clear that she wanted no one else to be aware of the fact she was practically dying.

A few years ago she, along with her colleagues had discovered that Hermione's health was deteriorating rapidly. It broke her heart to be the one to tell the brunette that she probably wouldn't live to see thirty but what made it all the more painful for Luna was when Hermione didn't react to the news with sheer determination to beat back what was destroying her. Instead the brunette merely nodded with a knowing, sad look in her eyes.

So for the last few years Luna had dedicated herself to her research. Searching for anything that could help Hermione, if not stop her from dying then perhaps ease the pain.

"Luna…" bringing the blonde out from her daze, Luna felt guilty for losing herself in her own thoughts while Ginny spoke to her about her concerns.

"…is there something going on with Hermione?"

"If you want to know the truth then you need to talk to Hermione, if she wants to tell you then she will if she doesn't then she won't but its not my place to say" Even if it was her place she knew that Hermione wouldn't forgive her for breaking her promise and the brunette would simply withdraw further into herself.

"Luna for all we know she could be dying. I can't just sit back and let her continue to act like there's nothings wrong when something so clearly is"

"Maybe its her way of coping with the past" Even now, after all these years Luna could still remember her time trapped in Malfoy Manor during the war. And when she had discovered that Hermione had been trapped there along with her a coldness gripped her. She could only imagine what had been done to the brunette during their time at Malfoy Manor and it made her shudder with dread.

"What happened to her Luna? It's like the Hermione we use to know and love never existed"

That was the million pound question. No one knew except the brunette herself what had happened to her. She had seen the scars that littered Hermione's body but had never been told how they got there. She could still see the patterns that the scars had formed and it made her wince as she tried to imagine the pain that had accompanied those scars.

"I don't know" whispered Luna. Silence fell upon the table.

"Have you seen the scars?" asked Ginny, breaking the silence. Luna nodded slowly.

"I think Bellatrix Lestrange had something to do with them" the blonde looked at her in confusion.

"Think about it just before the war ended the bitch had an unhealthy obsession with Hermione and I don't know why but I think Hermione had a few run ins with her before the battle at Hogwarts" It made sense Luna supposed but without the brunette around to confirm their suspicions there was no way of knowing for sure.

Glancing down at her wrist watch Luna's eyes widened at the time.

"We really should be heading back Ginny, its nearly one in the morning" Ginny nodded in agreement

"Should we apparate after paying the bill?" asked Ginny as Luna called over the waitress.

"I think that would be best"

* * *

><p>Side-Apparating back into Hermione's dark living room wasn't as draining as Apparating by oneself but it was still an unpleasant experience that left Ginny feeling queasy. If she wasn't careful she would end up losing most of the wonderful dinner she had just had. Luna steadied the youngest Weasley before flicking the light switch and illuminating the room.<p>

The two women quickly realized that they weren't alone. Turning their attention to the sofa they found Hermione sitting on the edge with a shot glass in her hand and half a bottle of Fire Whiskey in front of her on the table. Bloodshot brown eyes glanced up at the two women, acknowledging them before they closed as Hermione down another shot of alcohol.

"Hermione are you okay?" asked Ginny. Putting the shot glass on the table the two women could easily notice how strained and controlled Hermione's movement was.

"Not really…I think I need your help Luna" the pain in Hermione's voice was obvious and instantly Luna was sitting next to her on the sofa. Placing her hands on Hermione's shoulder she gently eased the brunette to lie back into her sofa. Luna's attention was quickly attracted to the crimson red staining Hermione's white shirt underneath the edge of her black robes. The light caught the object protruding out of her body and the way the light reflected off it told Luna that it was made of glass.

Pushing away the robe, Ginny gasped at the size of the wound. Hermione's side was drenched in her blood and staining the sofa beneath her, the glass had cut from the bottom of her rid cage to her hip and though it steamed the bleeding a little it didn't really stop it.

"What happened Hermione?" asked Luna. Swallowing the lump in her throat Hermione tried to stay as still as possible while Luna worked.

"It's all my fault Luna…he's dead and its all my fault" tears trickled down her cheeks from beneath her closed lids.

"Who?" asked Luna, the blonde looked to Ginny and signaled for her to come over.

"Keep her talking Ginny; we need to keep her awake while I try and fix this" nodding Ginny grabbed onto Hermione's hand and stroked her hand with her thumb.

"He was young…younger than me and that bloody animal…he tore him to pieces and I couldn't stop him…I couldn't do anything"

A hiss escaped from Hermione as Luna slipped the piece of glass out of her side and quickly covered the wound with a magically made gauze. Ginny could hear Luna murmuring healing spells underneath her breath.

"Its okay Hermione…its okay" soothed Ginny as she continued to stroke the older woman's hand.

"James Yates…that was his name, he was just a desk boy, he didn't deserve what happened to him…" Luna continued to work her healing magic, making sure that the internal bleeding was dealt with before she knitted the skin back together and sealed the wound. It would leave a nasty scar.

"Accio sleeping potion and blood replenishing potion" ordered Luna and with a flick of her wand the bottles from Hermione's room travelled down the stairs and landed on the table.

"Hermione I need to force your skin to stitch back together and its going to be very painful, I'm going to ask Ginny to keep hold of you while I do this" explained Luna as she pointed her wand at Hermione's wound. Ginny didn't need telling and quickly slid into the small gap between the arm of the sofa and Hermione. Wrapping her arms around Hermione, Ginny nodded at Luna and the blonde healer began her work.

A cry of pain escaped from the brunette and Ginny merely tightened her hold as the brunette shuddered. And so she waited, clutching Hermione in her arms as the brunette shook with pain, her heart breaking at seeing her friend in so much pain.

"Don't worry Hermione…it's going to be okay…Luna's the best healer in the world" the blonde glanced up to acknowledge the compliment before continuing with her work.

This was going to take a long time to heal properly, the glass had sliced through a portion of Hermione's stomach muscles and ripped through arteries and veins. But if it took her all night then so be it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey here's another chapter for you. Not too sure if you'll like it or not put please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>A relieved sigh escaped from the brunette as Luna finally finished. Tilting her head to the side she watched the blonde haired witch lean back into the sofa with a tired look on her face.<p>

"Thank you" whispered Hermione. Luna returned her thanks with one of her kind smiles.

"Merlin Hermione you scared the shit out of us" murmured Ginny as she tightened her hold on the brunette. Forgetting that she had been sat in Ginny's hold the brunette quickly felt uneasy and moved out of the embrace. Though it was nice that Ginny had tried to help she didn't like anyone holding her for longer than absolutely necessary.

"I'm sorry" apologized Hermione, shaking her head Ginny wiped away the few tears that had formed with the back of her sleeve.

"What happened Hermione?" the question peaked Luna's interest and quickly both women were looking at the brunette with curiosity.

"Work happened" stated the brunette as she got up from her seat. Glancing down, she pulled away her black robes and examined herself. Luna wasn't joking when she said a scar would be left behind, the discolored flesh that ran from her hip to the bottom of her ribcage was highlighted by the bruises that marred her skin and the new scar was just another to add to her extensive collection. She grimaced as she pulled away her hand and noticed that her fingers were stained red from her blood. She needed a shower badly.

"I need to go get cleaned up" As Ginny opening her mouth to continue her questioning Luna grabbed a hold of the red heads hand. Turning her questioning look towards the blonde Ginny watched as Luna shook her head. Now was not the time to be stressing the brunette out. Once Hermione had departed Luna released Ginny's hand and relaxed back into Hermione's sofa.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ginny tiredly as she sat herself next to the blonde. Turning her head to the side Luna gave Ginny her full attention.

"Try to sleep Ginny. Everything will be less stressful in the morning" offered Luna. Nodding her head in agreement the red head smiled at the blonde.

"You going to stay the night?" when Luna nodded a bit of relief flowed through the red head, the last thing she needed was to worry about the blonde getting home alright. It was easily early morning by now. Turning her attention to the sleeping potion on the glass table in front of the sofa Luna reached for the bottle.

"Here…it's fairly strong but a few drops will help you sleep easier" the red head smiled tiredly and took the potion from Luna. Glancing back at the table Luna noticed that the blood replenishing potion had been left on the table.

"I'm just going to check on Hermione, I'll be back in a bit" stated Luna but the red head was already dozing off and didn't respond. Shaking her head with a small smile on her face Luna got up from her seat and grabbed the bottle before walking out the room.

The blonde haired Healer quickly found herself in front of Hermione's closed bedroom door. Staring blankly at the door her thoughts drifted towards the room's occupant. Sighing quietly she knocked on the door and waited for Hermione to answer. When she didn't receive one she grew worried as she got a horrible sense of déjà-vu.

* * *

><p><em>She hadn't heard from Hermione in awhile. <em>

_Normally Luna would see the brunette at least twice a week for an update on her wellbeing and how the potions were doing. But she hadn't seen her or spoken to her for two weeks now and she was worried. At first she assumed that it was Hermione's work, not that she knew what it was that Hermione did for a living, but now she was convinced that something wrong._

_Apparating in front of Hermione's house the blonde witch knocked on the door. When she didn't receive an answer she knocked again. She repeated this a few times before growing impatient and simply apparting into Hermione's living room._

"_Hermione?" she called. Listening intently for a few moments a heavy thump resounded from upstairs. Frowning in confusion the blonde witch raced upstairs. Having never been on the first floor of Hermione's house she couldn't be certain which room the noise had come from. The first few rooms she opened were that of a study and a bathroom but neither had Hermione inside. _

_The last room she tried was locked. Knocking on the door once she gained no response. Placing her ear to the door she could make out the sound of groaning from within the room. Eyes widening in concern Luna stepped away from the door before brandishing her wand and pointing it at the lock. Muttering a quick lock picking spell the door opened and she entered the room. _

_Only to find the brunette lying unconscious on the floor. _

"_Oh Merlin" cursed Luna as she knelt next to the brunette's horribly still form. Rolling Hermione onto her back Luna noted her shallow breathing and pale complexion. Placing her fingers to the side of Hermione's throat she found a deathly low pulse rate weakly thump against her finger tips. _

"_Oh no you don't Hermione Granger. You are not dying on me" stated Luna, determination laced in her voice. Wrapping the unconscious brunette in her arms the blonde Healer apparated both of them to St Mungos. _

* * *

><p>If Luna hadn't of shown up when she did the brunette would've died for the amount of morphine she had injected into herself. The fear that she had felt was just as clear to her now as it had been all that time ago. Shaking her head she cleared her mind of the memory. She needed to focus on the present not the past.<p>

Opening the door, she stepped into Hermione's bedroom just in time to find the brunette in a state of semi-undress. Thankfully the brunette was wearing plain black pyjama bottoms and a bra though the pink hue that formed on Luna's cheeks was difficult to miss. Merlin knew how Hermione managed to stay in relatively good shape, she was still too thin for Luna's liking but the blonde couldn't help but notice the defined lining of muscles along the woman's body.

She cared for the brunette, far deeper than she dared to admit to. Over the years she had tried to get Hermione to open up to her, to let her look after her and slowly but surely as the time had passed Luna had found her feelings growing for Hermione.

"Is everything alright?" asked Hermione as she turned to fully face the blonde. Luna didn't mean to stare but she just couldn't help it. She had never seen Hermione's scars, not all of them anyway but they…they were just abhorrent. They formed a horrid pattern along the brunette's skin, each one a different length and width but somehow intertwining across the span of her body. The discolored indents stood out against her pale skin but the one that caught Luna's attention was the one located above the brunette's heart. The blonde's heart twisted in her chest at the sight of what was left behind from the near fatal injury.

Consumed with shock, Luna failed to notice how Hermione dipped her head, sadness and shame clouding her features as she reached for her shirt and pulled it on as quickly as possible. Knocked from her stupor the blonde felt ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry" whispered Luna softly. Hermione glanced up at her and offered her a weak smile.

"It's okay…I should've expected it" murmured the brunette as she made a point of keeping her eyes focused on anything but the blonde. As silence consumed them Luna wanted desperately to make the situation less awkward between them.

"I…I brought this up for you, it's a blood replenishing potion" a slight nod of the head was all she received. Wincing slightly as an ache formed in her chest, the blonde approached Hermione cautiously. When the brunette refused to look at her still Luna reached out and placed her hand to the side of Hermione's cheek and eased the brunette's face towards hers.

"I really am sorry for staring…I just never knew how much pain you had been put through" she really didn't and she felt disgusted with herself for not knowing sooner. For years the brunette had carried those horrible scars, a constant reminder of what had been done to her and never had she complained or even hinted to her 'friends' what she had been forced to endure.

"It doesn't matter" Luna frowned.

"Stop saying that…of course it matters. You've been hurt and no one has been there for you to try and help you" Hermione shook her head.

"You've been here" Luna snorted as she turned her eyes away from those sad brown orbs to look over the brunettes shoulder. Luna could feel it bubbling from the bit of her stomach. All the emotions she had been suppressing for the last few years, all the worry and fear for Hermione's health, all the longing and heartache as the brunette kept her at an arms length and now she had guilt to add to the ever growing pile.

"If it hadn't been for you I would be dead by now" stated Hermione as she pulled the blonde into a weak hug. The brunette could easily pick up on how distraught Luna was becoming, when she didn't have her guard up the blonde could be full of expression and emotion.

"Don't say that" whispered Luna into Hermione's shoulder as she closed her eyes to stop the forming tears from falling. She was scared. Scared that one day she would find Hermione lying dead on the floor and the idea broke her heart.

"It's the truth" Hermione had lost count of the amount of times the blonde Healer had saved her life, whether she had wanted her to or not Luna had always been there to heal her wounds or keep her from falling apart from the memories and suppressed despair that clawed at her on a daily basis.

Hermione could feel something hot and damp forming on her shoulder, glancing down her heart tugged as she watched her friend cry into her shoulder. Moving back from Luna she placed both her hands on the blondes face and wiped away her tears with the pads of her thumbs.

"There's something you're not telling me" stated Hermione confidently. She watched as Luna refused to meet her eyes.

"And there's a lot you don't tell me" Hermione winced, she deserved that one she supposed.

"But whatever it is it's upsetting you and I want to help" the brunette watched as a thoughtful look took place over Luna's features. Maybe now was the time to let Hermione know how she made her feel. Releasing a sigh Luna tried to smile but it just appeared as more of a grimace than a smile.

"I'm frightened that one day I'm going to find you with such horrible injuries that I won't be able to help you, I'm petrified that you'll keep pushing me away but most of all…"

Closing her eyes briefly Luna summoned all of her courage. Because by Merlin she was going to need every ounce of it. Opening her eyes she noted how Hermione was giving her full attention to her. Throwing her concerns out the window for a few moments the blonde quickly leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Hermione's lips.

"But mostly I'm scared you'll reject me and never let me near you again"


	8. Chapter 8

Watching Hermione's brow twist into a frown Luna felt her chest tighten. She didn't know what she would do if Hermione were to reject her and silently she cursed herself for giving in to her impulses. She didn't like the way her stomach twisted as more time passed without Hermione saying anything and she was starting to regret everything.

"Luna…I-I don't…" A shuddering sigh escaped from the blonde as her heart constricted in her chest and tears formed.

"I don't know what to say" Looking up at the brunette Luna could see the confliction burning in Hermione's eyes.

The blonde Healer deserved so much better. Someone as sweet and loving as Luna Lovegood deserved someone who could make her the happiest person in the world and in her heart Hermione wasn't sure she could be that person.

"I'm not asking you to declare that you love me Hermione. All I want is a chance…just one chance to perhaps see if you could care for me the way I care for you"

How could she deny her a chance? Luna was everything anyone could want in a partner: sweet, gentle, intelligent to name a few but most importantly she had never hurt her. Just as Luna could try to get her to love her maybe Hermione could learn to be good enough for the young Healer.

But by giving Luna a chance Hermione knew that she had to forget about Fleur Delacour and the very notion tugged painfully at her heart. Why she felt even a shred of loyalty towards the woman who had broke her heart she didn't know but she did.

Looking at Luna she couldn't do it. She couldn't reject someone who had given her so much and was willing to give more just because of a foolish feeling for a woman who clearly didn't want her. At least she could make someone else happy in the few years she had left even if she couldn't make herself happy.

Reaching forward she tucked a few strands of blonde hair out of Luna's face and behind her ear. A genuine smile formed on her thoughtful face as she played with Luna's hair in her fingers. It was so different from Fleur's she noticed. Where the Veela's had been fine and silky Luna's had more volume and weight.

"You look tired" stated the blonde witch. Hermione hummed softly in acknowledgement.

"You should go to bed" the brunette nodded slowly.

"Will you stay tonight?" asked Hermione as she lowered her hand. Luna nodded. A smile formed on Hermione's face.

"Good. We'll talk more in the morning" Luna smiled up at the brunette before taking a step back.

"I'll see you in the morning then…don't forget to take some of the potion before you go to sleep. Doctors orders" The brunette rolled her eyes at the blonde before Luna departed from the room.

Releasing a deep exhale the brunette sat on the edge of her bed and placed her head in her hands. She was tired and had a lot to think about. What did Luna see in her anyway? Shaking her head she decided that she would deal with everything in the morning when she had a clearer mind and her side wasn't hurting.

* * *

><p><strong>-Elsewhere-<strong>

**The sound of big oak doors opening alerted the occupants of another's presence. **

"**You'll never guess who I ran into earlier this evening" spoke Fenrir Greyback as he limped into the study. The building was old and crumbling, the perfect hiding spot. No one, not even the famous Harry Potter would think to search for them here. **

"**The Mudblood from the war…she's still alive" quicker than lightening a small, raven haired, deathly pale creature far vile than himself was stood in front of him with a crazed look in her soulless black eyes. **

"**She lives?" she whispered more to herself than to him as her head slowly turned away to look elsewhere, her eyes unfocused. **

"**But that's impossible…I killed her myself…I stabbed her through the heart how is she still alive!" screeched Bellatrix. **

" **Seems to me that you're getting weak if you can't even get rid of a filthy Mudblood" with a snarl the deranged woman reached for her wand and was about to utter the killing curse before a voice called out to her. **

"**Enough of this childishness" though the words were spoken and not yelled the power behind them was none the less obvious and immediately stilled their tongues and stayed their hands. **

"**It matters not Madame Lestrange. The Mudblood will die along with Mr. Potter and then…we shall take control. But we must be patient. Our time will come soon enough"**

* * *

><p>Walking into the living room early next morning, Hermione shook her head at the sight of Ginny spread across the sofa with her mouth wide open and snoring. Making sure not to disturb the red head, Hermione walked quietly through the living room and towards her kitchen.<p>

Seating herself at the end of her dining table she rubbed at her eyes as she tried to organize her thoughts. So much was going on and she needed to form a plan of action before she said or did something she would regret.

Firstly, there was the issue of Fenrir Greyback escaping. No doubt he would be keeping a low profile now which would make her work all the more harder but also he was the first target that she had encountered that could physically identify who she was and could pose a potential threat to her and anyone close to her if he were to leak a description of her to anyone dangerous.

She needed to find him quickly and lock him up before something horrible happened to someone she cared about, especially now with Luna…

Her thoughts drifted to the beautiful witch and unknowingly a small smile formed on her pale face. She still struggled to believe that Luna had actually kissed her. She had no idea how someone like Luna could even stand the sight of her let alone have any romantic inclination towards her. Not that she doubted the blonde's sincerity she just couldn't quite grasp why.

Maybe she should stop looking so much into this and simply enjoy having Luna want to be with her.

"Hey" Lifting her head up the brunette watched as Luna entered the kitchen.

"I just wanted to see you before I get going, my shift starts in a few hours" explained Luna as she came to sit next to the brunette.

"How's your side?" The brunette shrugged her shoulders. Honestly, it ached quite a bit but considering what it had been she considered herself quite lucky to feel just an ache.

"It doesn't hurt much now. Thank you" a comfortable silence fell over them.

"I'm sorry about last night…" started Luna, feeling guilty for the way she had confessed her feelings. It really hadn't been fair on the brunette to put her in such an awkward position and though it felt good to finally tell Hermione how she felt she still felt guilty about putting pressure on her.

"Don't be…unless you've already started to regret it" the horrified look on Luna's face told her everything before she even opened her mouth.

"No I don't regret kissing you and telling you how I feel about you" stated Luna confidently.

"I'm just sorry that I put so much pressure on you after everything that happened last night"

Hermione couldn't help the small grin that formed on her face. Typical Luna, always so concerned about everyone else. An idea suddenly popped into her head and though it made her feel slightly nervous she kind of liked the idea which she took as a good sign.

"What are you up to tonight?" asked Hermione. Looking at the brunette curiously Luna cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Had she made the right decision?

After watching Luna leave through the Floo Network, the blonde having pecked her on the cheek before vanishing through her fireplace Hermione had returned to her kitchen to think things over.

The blonde Healer was very dear to the brunette there was no point in denying it. Despite Hermione's best efforts to keep everyone at an arms length the blonde had managed to slip past the brunette's defenses. But at the same time could their friendship develop into a loving relationship?

Hermione couldn't help but feel skeptical.

The brunette didn't exactly have the best track record for happy relationships. Her only relationship had been with a beautiful young woman who she loved with every fiber of her being and look how that had turned out. She had done irreversible damage to Fleur and in her heart she didn't hold it against Fleur for sleeping with Bill or perhaps pursuing a relationship with the eldest Weasley.

But it didn't make the pain go away. Didn't make the guilt disappear or the memories fade. It just made Hermione realize that she had never deserved Fleur in the first place and had been wrong to enter into a relationship.

So was it a good idea to enter into a relationship with Luna when the blonde could end up hurt just like Fleur. At the time it had been so easy to give in to impulse and ask the blonde Healer out but now that Hermione had time to think she could feel her stomach twisting with dread.

She didn't deserve Luna or anyone for that matter. No after what she had done. It didn't matter to Hermione that at the time she had hurt Fleur she had been under Bellatrix's influence, she should've fought harder, she should've protected Fleur but she hadn't and Fleur had ended up hurt because of her inability. Which was unacceptable and didn't deserve forgiveness but what if she ended up hurting Luna?

Silently cursing herself Hermione closed her eyes and placed her head in her hands, rubbing at her temples to try and stop the headache she could feel coming. What on earth was she going to do?

* * *

><p>Ginny slowly woke; blinking a few times she stretched out her arms and arched her back. Hearing the successive cracks she released a satisfied grunt before sitting up. The sound of someone moving around in the kitchen alerted her to someone else being awake.<p>

Getting up from the sofa she stifled a yawn as she made her way into the kitchen. A small smile formed on her face as she found Hermione sitting at the table with her head in her hands. Frowning in concern the red head studied the brunette silently, trying to discern what could possibly be wrong. Hermione wasn't holding her side so it couldn't be the injury from last night causing her pain…

"You can stop staring at me Ginerva Weasley" came the muffled sound of Hermione's voice before the brunette lifted her head from her hands to regard the Ginny with a blank look.

Ginny's frown deepened as she entered into the kitchen, sitting at the other end of the table as Hermione's eyes glazed over with thought.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ginny as a tormented look flittered across the brunette's face. A tiny smile formed on the brunette's face at the question. What wasn't wrong? She was dying, she was misleading poor Luna, she was still in love with a woman who didn't want her. And that was to name but a few things.

"A lot of things Ginny" answered Hermione.

"Like what?" pried the red head. Releasing a sigh Hermione placed her head in her hands once again and rubbed her fingers along her temple before lifting her head back up.

"Last night…when Luna came upstairs to check on me she….she kissed me" the fact that Ginny didn't seem surprised lead Hermione to believe that she had been aware of Luna's attraction for quite some time.

"And why is that wrong?" asked Ginny cautiously. Hermione could already see the burning desire to protect Luna from harm burning in Ginny's eyes.

"I can't be with her Ginny…not in the way she wants me to be. I'll end up hurting her" _Or worse_.

"I don't understand 'Mione. You wouldn't hurt her, not in a million years" the confusion that Ginny felt was obvious through her facial expression.

"I couldn't do it Ginny, this morning I couldn't bring myself to hurt her so I asked her to go out with me and now I think I may end up hurting her far worse than I imagined"

"You're still in love with Fleur aren't you" stated Ginny softly.

"Yes but I know Fleur doesn't want me. I hurt her Ginny…hurt her deeper than I ever imagined possible so I thought that if I couldn't be happy then at least I could try and make someone else happy…..but now that I've had time to think about everything, about my career and my future I know that if I get involved with Luna I'll only hurt her in the end"

"Hermione you're not making any sense. You hurt Fleur? What did you do? And what do you mean by your career and future? Just what exactly do you do?" The barrage of questions weren't unexpected but they still made Hermione feel uneasy. But she had to be honest with Ginny, the moment she had opened her mouth she had known that the truth would come out eventually during this conversation.

"What I do for a living is very dangerous Ginny…I'm part of a special unit within the Ministry that tracks down all known dark wizards and witches and brings them to justice. No matter what the cost and I'm certain that one day it'll get me killed"

"Then why the hell are you apart of this special unit!" demanded Ginny. The idea of losing Hermione pulled at her heart and the information confirmed her worst fears. Hermione had given up on her life and was deliberately trying to get herself killed. Had life really been so cruel to the brunette that she would rather just do away with it?

"Ginny you don't understand…" started Hermione only to be rudely interrupted.

"You're right I don't understand. Why in Merlin's name are you apart of such a group Hermione?! Has life really lost all meaning to you that you would happily throw your life away for the sake of catching some dark wizard. Do you not care how much your death would affect your friends and family? It would destroy Luna"

"That's why I can't be with Luna because I know how much it would hurt her when I do die"

"Stop talking like you know your going to die. You don't have to work for them Hermione, its a death sentence but you can still walk away from it and find another job"

"I can't leave my job Ginny; it's the only chance I have to do some good in the world before…" Looking at Ginny she could see the expectation written across the red head face, waiting for her to finish her sentence before going off on one.

"Before…." Coerced Ginny. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat Hermione breathed deeply.

"Before I'm gone" Ginny blinked slowly as she struggled to understand the meaning behind Hermione's words. Gone? Gone where?

"I'm dying Ginny" whispered Hermione softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Heey. Sorry about the really late update its just with my job i have very little spare time now. Hopefully you'll like this chapter so please review and I'll try to get the next one up for you as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her office Luna was scribbling away on some parchment when the door to her office opened. Looking up from her notes her eyes widened in surprise as Ginny walked into the room. However, the look on Ginny's face told her that this wasn't going to be a pleasant surprise. Sitting up the blonde haired Healer gave the stormy red head her full attention.<p>

Ginny looked at Luna and opened her mouth. But nothing came forth so she closed it while her frown deepened. She needed to know what Luna knew about Hermione's condition and for how long Luna had kept them all in the dark. She had already given Hermione a serious bollocking over the situation and she still had steam to blow off. So Luna, the only person she knew that had been in contact with Hermione all these years was her next target.

"Ginny is everything alright?" asked Luna as she stood up and approached the fuming Weasley, concern written across her face. Closing her eyes she released a sharp exhale before looking at Luna with a hardened look in her eyes.

"How long have you known that Hermione's dying Luna?" asked Ginny quietly. She could tell from the way Luna's jaw dropped and her eyes widened that she was right in her assumption that the blonde haired witch had known something.

"How did you…" Ginny scoffed, trying to ignore the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Hermione told me. How could you not tell us Luna? You knew she was dying didn't you? And you sat there with us when we were going out of our minds with worry and you never said a word" The anger Ginny felt was blending with the hurt and slight betrayal she felt towards Luna, making her blind to Luna's guilt.

When Luna didn't respond to her accusations Ginny took the opportunity to rub her eyes with her fingers, hoping to hide her tears. She liked to consider herself a strong woman given all that had happened in her life what with the war and losing both friends and her older brother but this…it was simply asking too much of her.

"She asked me not to Ginny" pulling her hand away from face Ginny tried to rein in her temper but she was finding it difficult not to be angry with the former Ravenclaw.

"You should've told us Luna, how long has she been like this?"

"And what good would it have done Ginny? You don't understand anything that's been happening to her over the last few years" a groan of frustration escaped from the red head, she was getting so sick of people telling her she wouldn't understand.

"How could I possibly understand anything when no one tells me anything?!" she yelled.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. The silence lasted for a few moments as both women collected themselves.

"I wanted to tell you" whispered Luna. Ginny remained silent.

"I just…I couldn't run the risk of telling all of you and Hermione finding out that I had told you. At the time she had pushed everyone away and I was afraid that if…if I told anyone then she would push me away from her…and she would end up dying much sooner than she was meant to without help" Swallowing the forming lump in throat Luna composed herself.

"She really didn't want us knowing" stated Ginny sullenly. It was a difficult thing to accept. That someone you had once been so close to, someone that you had pretty much idolized from a young age wanted to die without anyone knowing.

"I don't know why she pushed everyone away" whispered Luna. Ginny's thoughts immediately ran to the memory of Hermione's revelation of her and Fleur's relationship.

"Fleur" whispered Ginny. Noticing Luna's confused expression Ginny realized that she might have to elaborate.

"Hermione and Fleur were together during the war but something happened to them that caused Fleur to turn to Bill and well the rest you know…Fleur became pregnant and it broke Hermione's heart which led to her disappearing and pushing everyone away"

Realization dawned for Luna, the horrible sadness that always followed Hermione wherever she went, the tormented expression that flittered across her face whenever the Veela was mentioned in front of her and the horrible self-loathing she inflicted on herself. She was still, after all these years trying to fix her broken heart but she wasn't very good at it.

"Then she doesn't know that Fleur's little girl…" the red head shook her head as tears welled up in her bright blue eyes.

"I tried talking to her about it but she got so angry. I've never seen Hermione that angry before"

"She's been hurt by someone she cared for so in turn she has pushed everyone away to try and stop anyone else from hurting her" stated Luna thoughtfully. In all honesty it wasn't really that surprising when she thought about it that Hermione and Fleur had been together. She remembered quite distinctively how Fleur had broken down back in Shell Cottage all those years ago when Hermione had been rescued form Malfoy Manor but had sustained horrible injuries in the process.

Thinking hard on the memory she briefly remembered Fleur's mother mentioning something about Hermione being Fleur's mate. She had learnt a little about the tendencies of a Veela and she recalled something about them mating for life.

An epiphany hit her out of the blue; Hermione and Fleur were mates, life-long partners that had been separated due to unique circumstances. But to separate mates from one another…a lot was written about how when a creature's life-long mate perished the other would soon die of a broken heart.

That was what was happening to Hermione. The extended separation between herself and Fleur was badly affecting their health and that was why Hermione was….

"Ginny we need to go and see Fleur. Now" stated Luna as she turned and rushed towards her chair to get her jacket.

"Why? Luna what's going on?" asked the red head as the blonde rushed about her office, collecting her things.

"I'll explain it on the way, it's just a theory but if I can get more information from Fleur regarding the matter we might have a better chance at helping Hermione" stated Luna.

The blonde haired Healer could feel her stomach twisting as she continued to think on her theory. If she was right, that all Hermione needed was to be with Fleur again to become healthy once more then that would mean that any chance she had at being with the beautiful brunette would be dashed.

Shaking away her thoughts she knew her feeling were irrelevant now. If this was the only chance there was at making Hermione healthy again then she certainly wasn't going to stand in the way of that.

"Let's go" said Luna as she walked out of her office quickly followed by Ginny. They were not going to lose Hermione. Not if she could help it.


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny had always found it peculiar that Bill had insisted on letting Fleur live in Shell Cottage. Often she had wondered why Bill wanted so desperately to keep an eye on the French woman, they weren't a couple and yet the affection that Bill held for Fleur was painfully obvious even though it was safe to say that his feelings weren't returned. Walking up the path that led to the small but comfortable cottage Ginny found herself following Luna through the iron gate and into the cottages front garden. A small smile formed on her face as she observed the beautiful flowers in full bloom, she had never expected Fleur to be so good with gardening.

Luna knocked on the oak door. Disturbingly the door creaked open without being opened from the inside. Glancing back at Ginny in alarm the two witches withdrew their wands and, holding them tightly in their hands, they slowly entered the cottage. Being careful not to make any loud noises they walked very slowly down the hallway, watching for any sudden movements. Keeping themselves to the wall, Luna peered around the corner of the living room door to find Fleur sat in one of the arm chairs, blood staining the side of her face from a cut to her temple as she glared defiantly at the person stood in front of her.

Frowning, Luna also acknowledged that there were two men standing either side of Fleur, both clad in black cloaks and Death Eater masks. Before she could formulate a plan to tackle the situation she felt something prod into the side of her neck. Turning her head to find out what it was a horrible fear entered her heart as she found herself looking straight into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy, Neville Longbottom's murderer.

"Good Evening Miss Lovegood" sneered Lucius as he pressed his wand into her neck causing her to wince slightly at the discomfort. Glancing to the side she saw that Ginny was currently being held by a greasy haired man, his hand covered her mouth while he pointed his wand into the side of her neck.

"Bellatrix we have some unexpected guests" called out Lucius as he motioned for Luna to enter the room, keeping his wand trained on her as she cautiously walked into the room. The look on Fleur's face was a mixture of surprise and despair as she watched Luna and Ginny walk into the room.

"Perfect…Potter's wife and the girl from the mansion. Perhaps they will be more enlightening as to the Mudblood's whereabouts" stated Bellatrix Lestrange as she turned on the spot to acknowledge her new hostages. Luna watch as the deranged witch approached her.

"I think I'll try you first. Where is the Mudblood?" demanded Bellatrix. When she failed to receive an answer she tutted.

"It's a very simple question and the quicker you answer me the quicker we can end this" stated Bellatrix in a horribly sweet voice. Luna didn't budge. She didn't care what they threatened her with she wasn't going to simply hand Hermione over to them. All too suddenly it happened, the switch in personality, and now Bellatrix was glaring at Luna with a molten fury burning in her black eyes.

"Crucio!" she barked.

It had been a long time since Luna had felt anything remotely painful such as a curse colliding with her but this…the pain was excruciating and had her on the floor, writhing in pain in seconds. She could barely hear Ginny and Fleur scream for her to stop the curse. After a few more seconds the curse was lifted but her muscles continued to spasm beneath her skin. Opening her eyes she was met with Bellatrix's face being mere inches away from her own.

"If you won't tell me where she is I have other ways of finding out from you. And once I do find out I am going to end your pathetic life in the most painful way I can imagine since you thought it smart to defy me" she whispered menacingly before invading Luna's mind. The blonde haired Healer released a scream of pain at the invasion; clutching at her head she tried to block out Bellatrix but it was no use. She had had no training in this field of magic and had very little defence against a naturally talented witch.

Images danced in front of her mind as Bellatrix searched through her memories for any information on Hermione. Tears were streaming down her face as the Death Eaters fought to restrain both Ginny and Fleur without the use of lethal force. She felt violated and sickened by Bellatrix. A particular memory flashed in front of her eyes and her heart felt ready to stop. It was when she had kissed Hermione. Another cry emitted from Luna as Bellatrix retreated from her mind with a horrible victorious grin on her face.

"I know how to get back at my Muddy now" stated Bellatrix as she leaned forward and plucked a few strands of Luna's hair from her head.

"Pick her up" ordered Bellatrix at Lucius as she stood up and walked towards one of the Death Eaters stood off to the side of the room. Feeling herself being roughly pulled to her feet Luna kept her eyes glued to Bellatrix. The raven haired Death Eater dropped the strands of her hair into a flask before handing it to the Death Eater in the corner of the room. Watching the person drink the formula it was only when the person lifted off their hood did Luna begin to know what real fear felt like for someone you cared about.

Looking back at her was an exact copy of herself.

"No!" she screeched as she struggled against Lucius Malfoy's grip. She knew what they were going to do. They were going to send this imposter to Hermione's home, knowing full well that Hermione would never suspect her and then her imposter was going to kill Hermione. She had to do something. She had to stop them. A swift collision to her head ceased her struggles as consciousness eluded her grasp and she faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>Looking up from her paperwork, Hermione watched as Luna appeared in her living room via her fireplace. Putting down her quill on the glass table next to her wand a small smile fitted itself onto her face as she got up from her seat to greet the blonde haired Healer.<p>

"Hey how was your day?" asked Hermione as she came closer.

Luna smiled at her but didn't answer her question. Instead, she pulled Hermione close before claiming her lips with her own in a firm kiss. The brunette's eyes bulged out of their sockets at the suddenness of the action but something didn't feel right. She couldn't explain it but when Luna had kissed her the night before it was different but not unpleasant like it was now.

Pulling away by placing her hands on Luna's shoulders a particular aroma exuded from Luna's mouth that Hermione instantly recognized. Frowning at the person in front of her she opened her mouth to say something before a sharp, piercing pain in the side of her ribcage stole her breath away. Quickly grabbing onto 'Luna's' arm she pushed the limb down, feeling something drag itself down her side as she did. A stifled, pained noise escaped from her as she glanced down to find a thick line of blood staining her white shirt and the knife in 'Luna's' hand.

Quickly focusing on the enemy in front of her she overpowered the imposter, shoving 'Luna' back against the fireplace. She knew what that smell on her breath was. Polyjuice Potion. This was not Luna and it infuriated her that someone had dared disguise themselves as Luna to get to her.

"Who are you?!" she demanded as she tried to reign in her anger. 'Luna' smiled at her before fighting back. Pushing back against the now weakened witch Hermione felt her legs press against her glass table before she fell backwards followed by the imposter. The sound of shattering glass accompanied by sharp pain in various locations along her shoulders and back did little to deter Hermione as she found herself on the floor struggling to not get stabbed.

Grunting in exertion she noticed that her wand was merely an inch away from her she just need to get one hand free. After minutes of struggling, 'Luna' yanked her hands away from Hermione's grip before trying to bring the knife down in an attempt to stab her again. It gave Hermione the opportunity she needed, swiftly grabbing a hold of her wand she pointed the piece of wood at the imposter straddling her hips before uttering "Expelliarmus".

The knife in the imposters hand was sent flying across the room. Quickly leaning up Hermione grabbed the sides of 'Luna's' head before invading the persons mind to find out exactly what was going on and who this person was.

Images flooded into her mind's eye. Hogwarts. Slytherin. A younger sister lying dead on the floor at the Battle of Hogwarts.

Shaking her head she tried to ignore the tormented screaming of the imposter and tried to focus on more recent memories.

Shell Cottage. Fleur. Ginny. Luna….Bellatrix.

Opening her eyes she released the imposter from her probing mind. The fury burning in her eyes was enough to rival the very fires of hell. Her face contorted into a deep frown as her anger burned away at her. Using her wand she effectively knocked out the fake before getting to her feet. She barely registered the pain that coursed through her body as she stood.

All she could think about was getting to Shell Cottage and inflicting terrible pain on one Bellatrix Lestrange and nothing was going to stop her.


	12. Chapter 12

Apparating onto the sandy beach of Shell Cottage fiery brown eyes glared menacingly through the strands of brown hair that whipped in front of her face. Stalking up the beach, Hermione's glare deepened as two cloaked individuals apparated a few yards in front of her. With a flick of her wand she batted off the curses they threw at her as if they were nothing. She was beyond angry at this point; she was pissed and she would be damned if a pair of nobodies were going to hinder her.

"Reducto!" she snarled. The spell hit the smaller of the two with such ferocity that the body was propelled into the air before landing a good 100 meters away from where their feet had left the ground. Stepping to the side she avoided the remaining Death Eaters curse before retaliating with a disarming spell. Though her spells were simple they were effective and very quickly the Death Eater was standing with her wand at his throat.

"Where are they?" she demanded.

"Up there" knowing that the man in front of her feared for his life forced a twinge of regret to needle at her before she quickly squashed the feeling. Now was not the time for old morals to slow her down. She had to stay focused.

"What does Lestrange want with them?" she emphasized the seriousness of her demand by pressing her wand further into the man's throat. Almost daring him to give her an excuse to use any spell she desired.

"She wants you dead" answered the Death Eater. Snorting, Hermione quickly knocked the man unconscious with a quick spell.

"So she wants me dead" whispered Hermione thoughtfully before the sound of apparition 'pops' alerted her to the presence of others. Casting a glance over her shoulder she watched as Harry, Ron and a team of unknown faces approached her. She ignored the disapproving look Harry was giving her; she didn't have time to deal with his concerns about her safety Luna, Ginny and Fleur were in danger.

He could lecture her all he wanted once they were safe.

"They're keeping them inside the cottage" stated Hermione as the group approached her.

"Right so we need to figure out how to get in there without risking their safety" stated Ron as Harry looked up at the cottage thoughtfully.

Glancing over her shoulder, Hermione frowned in concern as she looked up at where the three women were being kept. Her heart tugged at the thought of what Bellatrix could be forcing them to endure and a fresh wave of anger consumed her at the very notion that monster was hurting Luna in any way, shape or form. They needed to act now.

"She wants me Harry" stated Hermione.

"No" Harry's voice was colder than ice and left no room for argument. He knew what she was implying and he wasn't going to just hand over Hermione, there was no way he was going to allow that he would never forgive himself and quite frankly neither would Ginny, Luna or Fleur.

"Harry think about this logically we can negotiate here and get Luna, Ginny and Fleur back"

"And what just hand you over as if I was handing over a piece of candy? Not a chance Hermione we have to find some other way" argued Harry. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hermione released a groan of frustration.

"Hermione they will kill you. Bellatrix Lestrange will kill you. Or have you forgotten about the small incident where she stabbed you through the heart?" he knew he was hitting below the belt, he knew that his sarcasm was going to earn him a slap but he didn't care. He was scared that he was going to lose one of his dearest friends.

He quickly found himself on the receiving end of burning brown eyes.

"I don't care what happens to me Harry. This is what I do. This is what my job is. And you will not stop me unless you can come up with a better idea that doesn't involve anyone getting hurt"

She knew she was being cruel. She knew she was asking him to choose between her life and the life of three other people, one he was married to for God's sake but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting Luna to safety as quickly as possible. And if it meant that in return for Luna's safety that she would once again be at the mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange then so be it.

"Harry you can't seriously be thinking about this" demanded Ron as he looked between his two friends.

"No we are not doing this. We'll let them think Hermione is handing herself over to them and the moment we get an opening we unleash hell on them" Harry stared at Hermione through his round glasses as he spoke.

"I brought my cloak, what I'll do is come in with you under my cloak, see what the situation is while you keep them distracted and then I'll get the others" explained Harry.

"Fine. But if anything happens to them I'm holding you responsible" spat Hermione as she turned on her heel and started walking up towards the cottage.

* * *

><p>Ginny, Fleur and Luna sat next to each other on the sofa in Fleur's living room. All three women were set on glaring Bellatrix as she paced in front of them.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye Ginny saw movement coming from the entrance of the living room. All colour left her face as she watched Hermione silently enter the room. She didn't even manage a step before at least five wands were pointed at her.

"Hermione what are you doing here?!" questioned Ginny fearfully as she stood up from her seat.

"Oi you wanna be hexed?" threatened the nearest Death Eater to Ginny as he pointed his wand at her. Ginny glared at the man before her.

"Piss off" spat Ginny. It all happened so quickly that the Death Eater didn't know what hit him. Ginny had watched the man's face twist in his anger at her comment and she had seen him reach for his wand. But he was on the floor before his fingers touched the wand in his robes, his body tightly bound by rope.

"Drop it" demanded Lucius Malfoy as he pointed his wand at Hermione, who was standing with her wand pointed at the unfortunate man who had dared to threaten Ginny in front of her.

"Malfoy" the venom in Hermione's voice was difficult to miss as she acknowledged his existence but refused to drop her wand.

"I said drop it" commanded Lucius hotly. A growl rumbled in Hermione's throat before she dropped her wand. An all too familiar cackle echoed throughout the room as Ginny took a seat. Hermione glared at the form of Bellatrix Lestrange as she giggled uncontrollably in the middle of the room.

"Muddy you are just too predictable" laughed Bellatrix as she struggled to keep herself upright.

"I just can't believe the animal was right. So how did you do it? How did you survive? Because the last time I saw you was five years ago and I had left you drowning in your own blood. You should be dead" she was rambling and it did very little except piss Hermione off. In a flash the demented woman was standing beside her, leaning forward so her lips were mere inches away from her ear.

"Tell me how you did it so I can rectify my mistake" she whispered.

"Let them go" stated Hermione coldly. She was losing her own battle to not reach out and throttle the woman beside her. For five years she had dreamed of this moment and yet she had to keep herself in check. It was maddening.

"There's only one thing you have that I want Muddy. Give it to me and they can go free"

"Which is?" asked Hermione though she didn't know why she bothered. She already knew the answer.

Bellatrix smiled to herself and she walked away from Hermione, her eyes trailing along her three captives. She always wanted an audience to admire her work, not matter how unwilling they were. Turning back to face Hermione her smile widened as did her eyes.

"Ever since I discovered that I had failed in ending your pathetic life back at that miserable school I have been made a laughing stock of. This will not suffice and I need to remedy this…." Hermione could sense that the Death Eaters surrounding her all agreed with what Bellatrix was saying.

"I want your life in exchange for theirs"

Without hesitation; without so much as a seconds though Bellatrix had her answer for the bushy haired witch.

"Fine"

"No!" screeched Luna as she shot up from her seat. All too quickly the room descended into chaos as Luna, Ginny and Fleur were grabbed by male Death Eater, each one of them being held tightly with a wand put to their throats.

"'Ermione non you cannot let zem do zis to you" pleaded Fleur as she grabbed onto the Death Eater's forearm that was wrapped around her neck.

"Don't go through with this Hermione" begged Ginny. Tears were already forming in Luna's eyes as she struggled to believe that this was really happening.

"You would really give up your life for them?" questioned Bellatrix as she gazed at Hermione with victory dancing in her coal black eyes.

"What do you care you have what you want" spat Hermione as she struggled to ignore the pleas of her friends.

"Pathetic Mudblood; you would give up your life for the woman who betrayed you and the people who had abandoned you to me. I'll just put you out of your misery" stated Bellatrix as she lifted her wand.

"No!"

"No Hermione get away from her!"

"Don't let her do this to you! Hermione!"

Their pleas fell on deaf ears as Hermione waited for the curse to leave Bellatrix's lips and end her life. Maybe this would be better for everyone. She was going to die much sooner than any of them anyway so what better way to leave this world than to do it by protecting people she cared about. It was a nicer thought than what awaited her in the future. A bed in St Mungos surrounded by nothing and in constant agony until her body gave out.

She could see Bellatrix's lips begin to form the words of the killing curse. Refusing to close her eyes Hermione stared Bellatrix in the eye, waiting.

The sound of shattering glass from behind the sofa gave Hermione the distraction she needed as Harry, Ron and their team of Aurors entered the building through the hole in the wall. Dropping to her knees she picked up her wand as the room descended into chaos, with spells and curses both missing their targets and landing on their targets.

Twisting her body, Hermione quickly incapacitated the Death Eaters either side of her before standing upright and deflecting a burning curse targeted at her chest. Snarling angrily she threw a particularly nasty spell at Lucius Malfoy and sent the Death Eater into the fireplace, smirking as he fell flat on his face with pieces of the brick fire place crumbling to the floor with him.

Within reaching distance was Bellatrix Lestrange who was defending herself from one of Harry's colleagues. Reaching out Hermione didn't have time to stop her from burning the Auror's wand hand. Grabbing onto the witch who had tortured her, ruined her both physically and mentally, Hermione placed both hands either side of Bellatrix's head and delved into the mind on the psychopath before her.

Images flashed before her eyes, some recent, some old. Some containing memories of the time she was captured, some containing pictures of a young girl with curly black locks in a Hogwarts school uniform.

A disturbing image came to the forefront of her mind's eye. A man shrouded in darkness. A plan to take over the Wizarding World. A war like nothing they had ever experienced. A plan to kill Harry Potter. With Harry Potter dead all hope would die with him.

Retreating immediately from Bellatrix's open mind, Hermione released the Death Eater and searched the room for Harry. Her heart stopped as she watched a Death Eater aim a wand at Harry's exposed back.

"Reducto!" bellowed Hermione as she pointed her wand at the Death Eater about to slaughter her friend. The spell hit its target and the Death Eater was flung away from Harry. Shocked green eyes turned at latched onto the body of the Death Eater who nearly ended his life. Turning to thank Hermione, Harry was hit by a wave of despair.

He watched helplessly as Bellatrix cast a silent curse on Hermione who has been too distracted by trying to save his life. In a blink of an eye the curse collided with Hermione, ripping into her skin and leaving horrific wounds all over her body. Blood poured profusely from the wounds. But it was the look on Hermione's face that disturbed him more. Her pale face was twisted by her pain and shock, her eyes wide and pupils like pins. Quickly time seemed to resume its normal pace and Hermione collapsed onto the floor in a growing pool of her own blood.

"GET HER!" bellowed Harry as he rushed over to Hermione. Not caring that his team had won the fight or that the majority of the Death Eaters had escaped or that Bellatrix Lestrange was in custody. All he cared about was the woman who was bleeding to death because she chose to protect him over protecting herself.

"Luna!" cried out Harry as he ripped off part of his robes and pressed it against the open wounds along Hermione's chest.

"It's okay….It's okay…" soothed Harry as Hermione's body spasmed beneath his hands.

Luna looked over to where she had heard her name being called and her heart dropped down to her stomach. Something in her snapped and tears fell from her eyes as she rushed over to where Harry was knelt. This wasn't happening. Not now. Not when she was finally getting through to Hermione.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't separate herself from her patient like any good Healer was taught to do.

"It looks worse than it is" muttered Hermione as a pained smile fitted itself onto her face. Ignoring the looks she was receiving from both Harry and Luna, Hermione closed her eyes and tried to ignore the terrible pain coursing through her body.

"Shut up and let me work" admonished Luna as she assessed the severity of the wounds.

A sharp moan escaped from Hermione as her wounds flared. It had been a long time since she had lost this much blood and felt such pain. She could always rely on Bellatrix to make the experience even more painful than she could possibly imagine.

Losing her grip on consciousness Hermione couldn't help the small smile that remained on her face as darkness claimed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Peeling her eyes open, it took her a considerable amount of time to collect her bearings. The sound of rain tapping against a closed window, the crackling heat of a fire and a light pressure on her arm. Turning her head to the side, a small frown formed on Hermione's face as she found herself greeted with the sight of Luna fast asleep in a chair next to her. Confused, Hermione struggled to recall where she was and why Luna next to her.

But her confusion melted into concern as she watched Luna frown in her sleep before whimpering. The brunette had to supress cry of pain as Luna yanked unconsciously on her arm, Hermione twitched beneath the sheets as shockwaves of pain coursed through her damaged body due to the sudden movement. It took a lot of effort to lift her arm, move it across her body to lie heavily on Luna's arm. Her chest constricted painfully as she took deep breaths, her elevated heart rate pounded incessantly in her ears.

"Luna" her throat felt raw as she struggled to use her voice. God what on earth was wrong with her? But never one to be deterred Hermione inhaled deeply, wincing as her lungs protested.

"Luna. Wake up" the blonde once again twitched in her sleep. Using what little strength she possessed, Hermione shook Luna. Watching the blonde haired Healer's eyes flutter open, Hermione turned her head so she was looking up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes tightly she struggled to ignore the pain. Why did everything hurt so much? She had never experienced anything like this before. It was as if every pain she had every felt, as if every injury she had ever sustained had come back to haunt her.

"Oh Merlin" whispered Luna as she got up at sat next to Hermione on the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione as she felt Luna's cool hand press against her forehead.

"You're burning up. You lost a lot of blood last night and I think some of the cuts along your chest have become infected" Hermione was in terrible pain, but even in her current state she didn't like the cold, disconnected sound of Luna's voice.

"Luna…"

"Sleep is the best remedy for you at the moment. I need to get back to the office and get some supplies" bright brown eyes filled with concern and fear looked up at her. Hermione didn't like the idea of Luna leaving. Not because Luna was the only Healer she would trust near her but because she was afraid of what was out there waiting for the blonde.

"No" stated Hermione. Luna frowned down at her.

"I need to go. We don't have anything here strong enough to help you through the pain or to help fight the infection" argued Luna quietly as she took Hermione's wrist and measured her pulse. Much too fast to be considered normal.

"Please don't" pleaded Hermione. She didn't care about anything else anymore. She was too tired and in too much pain to put on a mask of indifference and strength. She didn't want this. They had just managed to get out of the last conflict alive and Hermione didn't want Luna or anyone else to put themselves at risk. Especially not for her sake.

"I have to" stated Luna as she retreated back to fully look at Hermione. The sight before her broke her heart. Never had she seen Hermione in such a state, her intelligent brown eyes burning from the fever, her face twisted into a tormented grimace as she lay confined to a damaged body. They didn't know what kind of curse Bellatrix had used on the brunette but the effects had been near fatal. Luna and Harry had seen with their own eyes every scar across Hermione's body magically reopen and gush out blood. It had only been due to Harry's quick thinking to retrieve some blood replenishing potions from the confines of his cloak that Hermione hadn't bled out in front of them.

Luna's heart clenched in her chest as she remembered how she struggled to concentrate, how she struggled to separate her heart from her head and if it hadn't been for Harry's potions or Fleur's quick intervention with healing charms then…

The sound of the door opening attracted the attention of both women. The sight of red hair and worried blue eyes ignited instant recognition as Ginny entered the room. Dark smudges existed beneath her eyes as well as deepened frown lines across her pale forehead.

"Hey look who's finally awake" greeted Ginny as she came to a stop at the foot of the bed.

A small smile flittered across Hermione's face as she struggled to keep her composure, her body was screaming at her to rest and with every second she was finding it harder to resist.

"Will you stay with her?" asked Luna as she got up. Alarmed brown eyes resettled on Luna.

"Please don't" pleaded Hermione. She didn't want Luna to go. She could suck this up and get better; it would just take a little longer than planned for her to recover.

Luna didn't want to argue with Hermione over this. She needed to do something, anything to make up for her lapse in concentration which had nearly gotten Hermione killed.

"I'll stay with her Luna. Just be careful" answered Ginny as she passed Luna and sat in the chair the blonde previously occupied. Luna smiled, grateful for the red head's presence. Looking back at the exhausted brunette, Luna couldn't help but feel guilty for worrying Hermione. But this needed to be done. Hermione wouldn't get better without the proper medicine, her body was too weak and the infection was spreading.

"I'll be back soon" stated Luna as she walked out the room. Not once looking back over her shoulder.

Closing the door behind her, Luna released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Struggling to keep the tears at bay she reached up and pressed her fingers into her closed eyes, trying to keep herself from crying. It hurt her deeply to see Hermione in such pain. The brunette had nearly paid with her life for rescuing them and she hated herself for putting Hermione in that situation.

"Iz everyzing alright mon ami?" asked a soft, French accented voice.

Lowering her hand, Luna found herself being scrutinized by concerned, light blue eyes of the French woman.

"Iz 'Ermione alright?" asked Fleur, worry clear on her features. Breathing deeply, Luna attempted to collect herself. She couldn't fall apart now; she needed to be strong in order to do what needed to be done.

"No Fleur, Hermione's in a lot of pain and she's sick from infection but we don't have anything here that can help her. I'm going to go to St Mungo's and pick up some supplies that I know will help her" explained Luna. Fleur frowned thoughtfully.

"It will be dangerous to go zere. Especially now zat zey know about us and 'o we are affiliated wiz" Luna nodded her head.

"I know but this is the only way Hermione will get better otherwise…otherwise we could lose her Fleur" watching the horror enter Fleur's eyes at the idea of losing Hermione chipped at Luna's heart for it merely proved to her that the French witch still had feelings for Hermione.

"Iz she really zat bad?" asked Fleur in a quiet voice. Luna nodded slowly.

"She's weak and in so much pain. Her body isn't strong enough to fight off the infection without help. I don't even know what curse Bellatrix hurt her with so I can't even begin to work on a spell or potion to combat it" explained Luna.

"Zen we must do what we can to 'elp 'er". She would do ze same for anyone else" Now that was something they could both agree on.

"I will come wiz you to St Mungo's, it would be better to travel wiz someone given ze danger zat iz out zere" stated Fleur. Luna didn't like the idea of endangering Fleur as well. What if she was wrong and there were Death Eaters waiting for her at her office. She didn't want anyone getting hurt.

"I don't think that's a good idea Fleur…." A thoughtful smile formed on the French witch's face.

"You sound just like 'Ermione. She does not like putting people at risk if she can 'elp it. But you are not ze only person who wishes to see 'Ermione get better. I 'ave 'urt 'er deeply and I do not expect 'er to ever forgive me but I wish to see her 'appy and 'ealthy again. And if zat means accompanying you then I shall and you cannot change my mind"

From the sound of it, Luna didn't have much choice in the matter.


	14. Chapter 14

It was mid-afternoon when Fleur opened her eyes. She found herself lying on the edge of a bed, her head rested on top of her arms and facing the door. Leaning backwards from the awkward position she had fallen asleep in, she released a contented moan as her spine popped as she stretched. A tired sigh escaped from her as she pressed her fingers to her eyes, wiping away any grit that had formed while she had slept.

Removing her hand from her face, she turned her gaze to the side and was greeted with curious but tired brown eyes. Her thin eyebrows rose in surprise and her mouth hung open. Minutes passed and neither of them said anything. A confused frown formed on Hermione's face as she tried to work out why Fleur was even in the room.

"'Ow long 'ave you been awake?" asked Fleur quietly, feeling uneasy under the brunette's gaze.

"Not long" stated Hermione as she averted her eyes from the nervous Veela. Seeing her after all this time made Hermione feel something she wished to never feel again. Her frown deepened as she tried to work out why her heart pounded against her ribs when she laid eyes on Fleur. It had been years since she had seen Fleur, she should hate the part-Veela and for the life of her she couldn't and it frustrated her to no end.

Fleur felt her heart sink as she watched the frown deepen on Hermione's face but what did she expect? For Hermione to be happy to see her after all this time? To have forgotten all the pain and heartache?

Feeling her confidence leave her, Fleur turned her attention away from the brunette and made a move to get up and leave. She didn't know what had possessed her to stay in the room anyway. Upon seeing Fleur move to leave, impulsion got the better of Hermione and she reached forward to grab hold of the French woman's wrist.

First mistake of the day.

Hermione, in her rush to keep Fleur from leaving had exerted her still fragile body and caused a horrid burning sensation to rush through her chest. Gritting her teeth, Hermione released Fleur's wrist and pressed her hand to her chest to try and quell the horrid sensation. Alarmed, Fleur quickly sat on the edge of the bed and reached forward to take hold of Hermione's free hand. After a few moments, Hermione released the breath she had been holding as the pain reduced itself to a dull, manageable throb.

Glancing down, Hermione noticed two things: the first thing being that it felt nice to have someone hold her hand; the second, more alarming thing was the scarring on Fleur's arm. The Veela's sleeve had raised enough for Hermione to get a look at the discoloured flesh above Fleur's wrist and it made a familiar sense of despair stab at her.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Hermione. Her inner voice was screaming at her, demanding to know what the fuck was wrong with her. After all the damage Fleur had caused why would she concern herself with the Veela's health? Hermione knew why she just didn't want to admit it. She wanted to hide from the truth, to forget ever loving Fleur Delacour and for so long it had been easy for her to focus on her self-loathing rather than her heartache.

But to have Fleur so close….it toyed with her unbalanced emotions.

Fleur hesitated. She didn't think that Hermione was ready to hear the truth about how she had achieved the scars along her arm.

"Fleur?" the Veela shook her head and removed herself from the brunette. Lowering her sleeve she got up from her seat and departed from the room, refusing to look back at the sad brown eyes that refused to watch her leave.

Hermione released a sad sigh. Of course, why would Fleur want to talk to her? The woman should be disgusted by her presence after everything she had subjected Fleur to. The familiar ache of despair clawed at Hermione's heart as she lost herself to her thoughts and memories.

Fleur rushed down the stairs of the Weasley home, ignoring the bruised face of Luna as she sped past the injured witch and out the back door. So lost in her own thoughts Fleur didn't pay any attention to where she was going, just so long as it was anywhere away from Hermione and her damn curiosity.

Why had she stayed in the room? Both she and Luna had successfully managed to get to St. Mungos, collect the necessary potions and medicines and get back to the house with little injury. Wizards and Witches had been waiting in the darkness but they were no match for her or Luna.

Luna had received a few injuries from the fighting, bruises and cuts at most so upon their return, after administering one of Luna's experimental potions on Hermione, Fleur had insisted that Luna leave Hermione with her so Luna could rest properly and heal. At first Luna had been hesitant to leave but after threatening to inform Hermione of her lack of care for herself Luna relented.

It had made sense at the time for Fleur to stay; Hermione was in a delicate condition and with the administration of a new potion into her system there was no way of knowing if her body would react well to the foreign substance. So it was vital that someone stayed in case of any complications. But seeing the brunette after all these years….

Fleur shook her head, she didn't want to think about that.

Finally paying attention to her immediate environment, Fleur's heart sank a little as a weak, sad smile formed on her face as she knelt in front of a tombstone located near the edge of the Weasley home.

"'Ello Aimee. Sorry eet 'as been so long since I last visited" whispered Fleur as she read the name engraved on the stone slab. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she read the name she had chosen for her daughter.

Aimee Weasley-Delacour


End file.
